League of Legends (Cuentos de un Zorro y un Asesino)
by Danguez
Summary: Durante su búsqueda del general Du Couteau, Talon va a Jonia donde conocerá a la Vastaya Ahri, ambos tendrán que trabajar juntos con un grupo disparejo para buscar la verdad sobre sus orígenes, mientras enemigos y una Nación oculta, le da caza. Agradecimientos a Eider Leejhons (Alias Cross-Hatch001, Devianart por la imagen). Nota: Este fanfic también esta en Wattpad.
1. Capítulo 1: El Zorro y el Asesino

Capítulo 1: El Zorro y el Asesino.

Bastión Inmortal, Imperio de Noxus; Talon, un sicario al servicio de la familia noble los Du Couteau, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de noche, observando a los soldados hacer su patrulla nocturna, a uno que otro vendedor clandestino de sustancias u otros objetos.

Talon: (A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué demonios decide venir a Noxus cuando ocurrió eso? ...Ah sí, ya me acorde).

Llega hasta un establo, alza la vista y ve el cartel, Establos de Wybert, los mejores caballos de toda Noxus; entre y de inmediato ve distintos caballos y personas trabajando, camina hasta llegar al corral de un caballo completamente blanco.

Talon: Hola Spartan.

El caballo se acerca a Talon, el acaricia al corcel.

Talon: Espero que Wybert te esté alimentando bien.

Wybert: Claro que sí, me ofende que digas eso.

Atrás de Talon aparece un Yordle, con apariencia de salamandra; Talon se agacha para verlo fijamente, pero cuando ambos parecen que se pelearan, se abrazan.

Wybert: Me alegra verte chico.

Talon: Lo mismo digo.

Se separan del abrazo.

Wybert: ¿Y que cuentas de tu trabajo?

Talon: Lo de siempre, uno que otro idiota que me mandan a eliminar.

Wybert: Ja, el mundo siempre estará agradecido cuando se eliminar a un idiota.

Talon: Mejores palabras no se han dicho.

Wybert entre al corral del caballo Spartan y le deja heno y unas manzanas.

Wybert: Ahí tienes amigo.

Sale del corral.

Talon: ¿y como ha ido el negocio?

Wybert: Muy bien, como vez ya tengo 5 establos en la ciudad, incluso tengo pensado en expandirme a otras ciudades.

Talon: Has usado bien el dinero del robo.

Wybert: Si, perdimos a muchos por ese dinero, que ni siquiera era nuestro objetivo, al menos le damos un buen uso, Drazhan estaría feliz.

Talon: Si, estuviese feliz porque siguiéramos nuestras vidas.

Talon guarda silencio y Wybert rápidamente cambia de tema.

Wybert: No hablemos de eso, dime, ¿que necesitas?

Talon: Sabes algo de Kavyn y de Tizoc.

Wybert: Si, Kavyn dirige un grupo de criminales en Zaun, y de hecho vive bastante bien y Tizoc volvió con su familia en Ixtal, aun no puedo creer que ese ebrio no mentía sobre el Imperio de Ixtal.

Talon: Tizoc es muchas cosas, ebrio, drogadicto, promiscuo y perezosos, pero nunca un mentiroso.

Wybert: En fin, ¿Qué necesitas de ellos?

Talon: Nada, solo quería saber si seguían vivo, de hecho, tengo que ir a Jonia y tengo que llevarme a Spartan.

Wybert: ¿Jonia?, ¿Qué necesitas de ese lugar?, ser noxiano ahí es automáticamente la muerte.

Talon: Lo sé, pero tengo una pista de Du Couteau.

Wybert: Sigues con eso chico, deberías olvidarlo.

Talon: No tengo propósito Wybert, qué más puedo hacer.

Wybert: Seguir tu vida, cumplir tu promesa a Volt y tener una vida mejor.

Talon: No es tan fácil.

Wybert: Lo se chico, solo piensa que dirían ellos.

Talon: Esta bien, hare esto, si con esta pista que tengo no encuentro nada, dejare mi trabajo de sicario para la familia Du Couteau, buscare un trabajo honrado, conoceré a alguien y viviré el resto de mi vida en paz, lo prometo.

Wybert: Espero que así sea, será lo mejor para ti, ¿Cuál es tu pista?

Talon saca un pétalo blanco de un lirio.

Wybert: ¿Un pétalo de lirio?, ¿esa es tu pista?

Talon: No es un pétalo de un lirio común, es del Jardín del Olvido.

Wybert: ¡El jardín del Olvido!

Talon: Si, lo encontré en su oficina y no encajaba con ninguna flor de lugares de Noxus, así que pedí la ayuda de un conocido de Piltover, llamado Ezreal, el me llevo con una botánica de Zaun llamada Corina Veraza, cuando la examino me dijo que esta flor provenía de Jonia y que robaba la esencia de los cercanos, pero al ser solo un pétalo no lo siente nadie.

Wybert: Y menos tú, recuerda lo que dijo Tukorn, eres inmune a los devoradores de esencias, por eso eras la pareja perfecta para Sun Hee.

Wybert mira a Talon quien se ve algo triste al oír ese nombre.

Wybert: Perdona no debí haber dicho su nombre.

Talon: Tranquilo, no fue tu intención, solo que aun me duele pensar en ella o en el resto del grupo.

Wybert: Te entiendo, yo también los extraño.

Talon: La vida es una perra.

Wybert: Bien dicho, la vida es una perra… déjame preparar a Spartan, tu espera afuera.

Tras pasar un rato, Wybert sale con Spartan, con su silla de montar, Talon sube.

Talon: Nos veremos en poco Wybert.

Wybert: Mas te vale que sea así, no quiero perder a mi mejor cliente y a un amigo.

Talon: No te preocupes, nada de eso ocurrirá.

Sale cabalgando, con Wybert despidiéndose, antes de que Wybert vuelve a entrar en el establo, ve al cielo y ve pasar un cometa, solo que nota que el cometa se mueve un poco a otro lado, como si tuviera vida propia, pero le da poca importancia.

Wybert: Cosas de estrellas.

Entra de nuevo al establo.

Mientras Talon cabalga hasta afuera de la ciudad y saca una especie de pergamino de color purpura.

Talon: Bien amigo vamos a Jonia, si no encontramos nada, dejare esta vida atrás y hare una nueva.

Ambos se rodean de una energía de color morado y desaparecen, justo cuando Talon desaparece, el cometa cambia de trayectoria, dirigiéndose ahora a otro lado, a Jonia.

Mientras, en Shon-Xan, Jonia; Ahri, una hermosa mujer Vastaya, toma un baño en un lago cercano a la ciudad de Puboe, pasa sus manos con agua por su cabello y sus pechos, a la vez que observe la luna.

Ahri: (Que perfecta noche, un baño relajante y sin ningún mirón o miembro de la Hermandad Navori a la vista, si es una noche perfecta).

Ahri se sumerge en el agua, mientras en el otro lado de lago, un pequeño centinela escondido en la orilla se comienza a iluminar de una energía morada, y tras unos segundos Talon aparece montado en Spartan.

Talon: (Aquí estamos Jonia).

Ahri emerge del agua al oír el ruido y ve a Talon de inmediato.

Ahri: (Genial, otro idiota que viene a verme desnuda espera…él se me hace conocido).

Piensa en donde ha visto a Talon, hasta que recuerda haberlo visto en unos carteles de se busca.

Ahri: (Ese es Talon, un asesino de Noxus, es muy buscado por los jonios, en especial por la Hermandad Navori, no importa, mientras no se meta conmigo o dañe a un civil que haga lo que quiera).

Ella solo se acomoda en una parte, para seguir disfrutando su baño relajante, pero con un ojo sobre Talon, este saca un mapa y comienza a examinarlo.

Talon: (Puboe está cerca, lo mejor seria evitar la ciudad, la presencia de la Hermandad Navori y los Yanlei es alta y con el Espíritu Animal las cosas serán peores).

(Nota: Espíritu Animal, es el movimiento revolucionario vastayano, este es dirigido por un consejo de vastayas, entre ese consejo están Xayah, Rakan y Coll, solo que ninguno de ellos es el líder oficial).

Toma su bolsa y guarda el mapa, pero cuando guarda el mapa, algo cae de la bolsa al suelo.

Talon (con tono sarcástico): Genial.

Se baja del caballo y recoge lo que se cayó, Ahri no muestra interés al principio, solo que cuando ve lo que recoge, rápidamente reacciona, ve que son unas piedras plateadas perfectamente talladas, que al juntarse forman un perfecto orbe.

Ahri: (¡Esas son piedras de Ymelo!).

Talon guarda las piedras, sube al caballo y se retira.

Ahri: (¡No puedo dejar que se vaya!).

Rápidamente sale del agua y se viste, esconde sus colas, y comienza a seguir a Talon, tratando de no dejarse ver, pero al paso de un rato Talon nota que alguien lo sigue.

Talon: (Es tipo debe de creer que soy un idiota si no he sabido que me sigue, no es buena idea que me voltee, sabrá que note su presencia… tengo una idea).

Talon entra en una parte del bosque.

Talon: Espera aquí.

Se vuelve invisible y sube a un árbol; Ahri aparece buscando a Talon, pero solo ve al caballo.

Ahri: (¿Qué?, ¿A dónde fue?).

Talon: (Te tengo).

Salta y la inmoviliza, la sujeta con su brazo izquierdo y coloca su cuchilla cerca de su cuello.

Talon: No te muevas si no quieres que te degollé.

Ahri trata de liberarse, pero Talon no afloja el agarre, entonces ella saca sus colas de zorro y logando liberarse del agarre, de inmediato crea un orbe de magia color azul.

Ahri: No eres muy educado con las damas.

Talon: No con una que…

Cuando Talon la ve de cerca queda en shock.

Talon: (Es como Sun Hee, las orejas y las colas de zorro).

Baja su cuchilla.

Ahri: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿me crees débil?

Talon: No es eso, he visto de lo que es capaz tu tipo de Vastaya, solo no estoy interesado en atacarte, solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué me seguías?

Ahri: ¿Conoces a más de mi especie?

Talon: Contesta mi pregunta y yo contestare la tuya.

Ahri: Te seguí porque vi que tenias una piedra de Ymelo.

Talon: ¿Piedras de Ymelo?

De su bolsa saca las piedras plateadas.

Talon: ¿Estas?

Ahri: Si, esas mismas, ahora tú, ¿conoces más de mi especie?, y, ¿de dónde sacaste esas piedras?

Talon: Solo conozco a 2, tú y a una antigua amiga mía, y las piedras las tengo porque ella me las dio.

Ahri: (Bien, se que hay mas como yo, ahora debo saber dónde está ella) ¿Y dónde está ella?

Talon queda en silencio y agacha la cabeza.

Talon: Ella…

Spartan da un relincho muy ruidoso.

Talon: ¿Qué ocurre Spartan?

Spartan sale corriendo, en eso, de los árboles, emergen unos 10 hombres, armados con cuchillos y con la cara cubierta.

Ahri: Hermandad Navori.

Talon: Esta noche se puede poner peor.

Entre ellos sale un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos verdes, con ropas finas y armado con 2 katanas, Ahri al verlo hace un gesto de disgusto.

Ahri: Tenía que ser él.

Talon: (Lo conoce).

Cuando el hombre ve a Ahri, se acerca a ella, toma su mano y la besa.

¿?: Mi amor, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella quita su mano y retrocede.

Ahri: No es de tu incumbencia Tejum.

Talon: (¡Tejum!, genial uno de los lideres de la Hermandad Navori).

Tejum mira a Talon.

Tejum: Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos a un perro noxiano aquí, y no cualquier perro, tenemos a la Sombra de la Navaja, Talon.

Los demás guerreros de la Hermandad miran con ira a Talon, Tejum se acerca a Ahri y le acaricia su mejilla.

Tejum: Te hizo daño mi amor.

Le aparta su mano de su cara con enojo.

Ahri: No me toques, primero, lo que haga de mi vida no te incumbe y, segundo, el y yo estamos hablando, así que tu y tu bola de idiotas se pueden ir.

Tejum: Lo siento mi amor, pero no puedo dejar que hables con un perro noxiano, mátenlo.

Los guerreros Navori rodean a Talon, el empuña su cuchilla, listo para pelear; el primero se lanza a atacar, Talon sin problema, desvía el golpe y clava su cuchilla en el pecho matándolo al instante.

Talon: Que predecible.

Otros 3 de ellos se lanzan al ataque, Talon contesta lanzándoles unas navajas triangulares, atravesando el cuello de los 3.

Talon: Van 4, faltan 6.

Los demás se lanzan a pelear, Talon bloquea cada golpe que le lanzan sin problemas, a uno de ellos lo deja fuera de combate, al quitarle el cuchillo y cortarle los dedos.

Talon: Patético.

Tejum da una señal y un arquero de un árbol a apunta directo a Talon, Ahri al verlo y saber que, si muere, perderá su primera pista en mucho tiempo de quien es, decide intervenir.

Ahri: (No puedo dejar que lo maten, el tiene información de quien soy).

Ahri esta por ir a ayudarlo, cuando Tejum la sujeta del brazo.

Ahri (Molesta): ¡Suéltame!

Tejum: Lo siento mi amor, no puedo… ¡Agh!

Ahri le propina un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que Tejum la suelte; corre y se pone en medio de Talon y el arquero, crea un orbe mágico azul y lo lanza, traspasa al aquero dejándolo herido, el orbe vuelve a traspasarlo, hiriéndolo mas y haciendo que caiga de árbol.

Talon: Gracias por la ayuda.

Ahri: Solo fue porque sabes algo de mi especie de Vastaya.

Talon: (La verdad no se tanto, incluso creo que sabes más que yo).

Tejum se levanta con la nariz sangrando, los demás guerreros se acercan a él.

Guerrero Navori: Señor, ella esta con el perro de Noxus, es una traidora, debe morir como todos los…

Tejum atraviesa el pecho del guerrero con una de sus katanas.

Tejum: No van a tocar a mi amada, yo me encargó del noxiano.

El guerrero cae muerto al suelo; Tejum empuña sus 2 katanas y se acerca a los 2.

Tejum: Ahri, ven aquí en este momento.

Ahri: Ni lo sueñes.

Talon: (Así que se llama Ahri).

Tejum: No me hagas hacerte daño, ven aquí, ¡Ahora mismo!

Ahri: (Este idiota no entiende, tal vez si…Ya se).

Se acerca a Talon y lo ve a los ojos.

Talon: Lo que sea que piensen no es…

Ahri besa por sorpresa a Talon en los labios.

Talon: (¿Qué rayos está haciendo?).

Ahri: (No sabe tan mal como pensé, de hecho, sabe bastante bien, muy bien).

Indirectamente, Ahri devora parte de la esencia de Talon con el beso, lo que ninguno sabe, es que al hacer eso, algo dentro de Talon comienza a ser liberado y alguien comienza a despertarse.

¿? (Bostezando): (¿Qué?).

Ahri se separa de Talon.

Ahri: (Que raro, me siento diferente).

Tejum lleno rabia ataca a Talon.

Tejum: ¡Maldito!

Lo esquiva por poco, Tejum vuelve a atacar y Talon bloquea con su cuchilla.

Ahri: (Creo que fue mala idea hacer eso, ahora va por el con todo).

Esta por ir a ayudarlo, cuando el resto de los 4 guerreros Navori se interponen.

Guerrero Navori: Nuestro capitán dijo que no podemos matarte traidora, pero no dijo nada de herirte.

Ella sonríe, y crea 3 llamas azules a su alrededor, las llamas 3 se dirigen a uno de ellos, al cual hieren y dejan tumbado en el suelo; uno de ellos se distrae y Ahri aprovecha, sus ojos cambian a color rosa y lanza un beso que se transforma en un hechizo con forma de corazón, el hechizo le da al guerrero, cuyos ojos cambian a color rosa y con una mirada de tonto.

Ahri (Voz coqueta): Por favor cariño, desate de estos tontos.

Guerrero Navori (Hechizado): Si, mi señora.

El guerrero ataca a sus compañeros.

Guerrero Navori: ¡¿Qué haces imbécil!?

El guerrero hechizado le da un corte en la mejilla a uno de sus compañeros, este molesto procede a atacarlo, mientras el tercero trata de evitar que se maten.

Ahri: (Adoro hacer eso, ahora a ayudar a Talon).

La pelea entre Talon y Tejum sigue, Talon desvía un golpe de Tejum y cuando contesta con un tajo de su cuchilla, una barrera de agua protege a Tejum.

Talon: (¿Magia de agua?, por lo que he oído es buena para la sanación y la defensa, mala para el ataque).

Tejum canaliza magia en sus katanas y las clava en el suelo, en los pies de Talon, se empieza a formar agua, cuando mira un gran torrente de agua lo golpea, mandándolo hacia atrás y haciendo que perdiera su cuchilla.

Talon: ¡Mierda!

Tejum salta y da una voltereta en el aire, cuando aterriza las katanas lanzan una especie de látigo de agua, Talon se mueve de donde esta, los látigos impactan a una roca detrás de él, rompiéndola por completo.

Talon: (Me equivoque, la magia de agua si es buena para dañar).

Tejum comienza a girar sus katanas, mientras la magia de agua comienza a rodearlo, Talon lanza sus navajas, Tejum crea una barrera de agua, bloqueando las navajas; deja de girar sus armas y una serpiente de agua se forma.

Talon: Esto no terminara bien.

Antes de que Tejum lance la serpiente de agua, Ahri aparece rodeada por una energía espiritual, se desplaza hacia y un pequeño rayo de magia lo golpea, haciendo que la serpiente se desvanezca, vuelve a desplazarse y vuelve a golpearlo, Tejum cae de rodillas.

Ahri: (Uno más).

Se lanza una vez más, Tejum crea su barrera de agua, y se salva del daño, clava sus espadas al suelo y el torrente de agua golpea a Ahri, quien cae al suelo; Ahri trata de levantarse, pero Tejum le pone su pie encima de su espalda.

Tejum: Cuando termine con él, tu recibirás un castigo por lo que me hiciste mi amor.

Talon se molesta al ver como Tejum trata a Ahri, ya que le trae recuerdos de Sun Hee y de como era tratada antes de que la salvaran de los esclavistas.

Talon: (¡Maldito bastardo!).

Dispersa un anillo de navajas a su alrededor, se hace invisible y se lanza contra Tejum, le asesta un buen puñetazo en la cara, a la vez que todas las navajas se clavan en el cuerpo de Tejum, cae al suelo en un charco de su sangre, Talon al instante va con Ahri.

Talon: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ahri: Si, solo un poco golpeada, pero eso no importa, nos tenemos que ir antes de que se levante.

Talon: ¿A que te refieres lo acabo de…

Ve como Tejum se comienza a levantar, el agua quita las navajas de su cuerpo y comienza a sanar sus heridas.

Ahri: El agua le da la capacidad de regenerarse.

Talon (Con tono sarcástico): Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

Tejum vuelve a empezar a canalizar su serpiente de agua.

Ahri: Tenemos que irnos.

Talon: Buena idea.

Guerrero Navori: ¡Ustedes no se irán!

El ultimo de los guerreros Navori, aparece herido y con su cuchillo levantado.

Guerrero Navori: ¡Pagaran por lo que hicieron!

Tejum lanza la serpiente, Talon toma a Ahri y la abraza para protegerla, la serpiente impacta y causa una pequeña explosión, el guerrero Navori muere al impactar contra una roca, Talon impacta en un árbol y se lastima parte de la espalda, Ahri gracias a que Talon la cubrió, no recibe ningún daño.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Se acerca a el y trata de levantarlo.

Talon: ¡AGH!, ¡No hagas eso!

Ahri: Tengo que moverte o si no el…

Tejum se acerca lentamente a los 2.

Tejum: Ahri, si dejas que cumpla la justicia que se merece ese perro noxiano, te prometo que no te castigare mi amor.

Ahri crea un orbe mágico y se pone en medio de ellos.

Ahri: Si lo matas, también me tendrás que matar a mí. (Es mi única pista y si muere jamás sabre lo que él sabe).

Tejum: No te matare, pero si te castigare por levantar la mano a tu amante, solo que antes lo matare a él.

Tejum se comienza a acercar poco a poco.

Talon: (Me tengo que levantar).

De las manos de Talon aparecen 2 brazales de plata con una gema azul en medio cada uno, Talon queda intrigado, pero aún más cuando estos comienzan a hablar, con un acento extraño.

Brazales: {Bostezo} Que buen sueño… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí!?

Todos se quedan quietos al oír como los brazales hablan.

Ahri: (¿de dónde salieron esas cosas?, ¿y por qué hablan?).

Tejum: (Que extraño, nunca había oído ese acento y menos que un pedazo de armadura hable).

Las gemas en medio se comienzan a mover como si fueran ojos y ven fijamente a Talon.

Brazales: Hola, supongo que tu debes ser Carlo, un placer conocerte.

Talon: (¿Que mierda pasa aquí?).

Brazales: (No uses malas palabras).

Talon: (¡¿Oyes mis pensamientos?!).

Brazales: (Si, ahora dime, ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde están María y Ghost? …, ¡¿Por qué tienes la espalda lastimada?!).

Talon: (La espalda, es por una pelea con un miembro de la Hermanan Navori).

Brazales: (¿Hermandad Navori?, nunca oí de ellos).

Las gemas miran a Tejum y Ahri.

Brazales: Entiendo, ¿quieres que me haga cargo?

Talon: Por favor.

Brazales: En seguida, por cierto, me llamo Argentum.

De los brazales, emerge una armadura completa de plata que envuelve a Talon, a la vez que la lesión en su espalda se calma lo suficiente para moverse.

Argentum: Listo para el combate, ¿a quién debe atacar?, ¿A la Vastaya Kumiho o al de cabello blanco?, ¿o ambos?

Talon: Solo al de cabello blanco.

Ahri: (¿Cómo me llamo?, ¿Vastaya Kumiho?).

Tejum reacciona y ataca Argentum, pero cuando las katanas chocan con la armadura, estas se rompen por la mitad.

Argentum: Que mala calidad de armas.

Argentum le propina una patada tan fuerte que lo manda a volar lejos.

Argentum: Ya no será una molestia.

Talon: Gracias.

Talon mira a Ahri y ella lo mira confundida.

Talon: Podrías quitarme la armadura por favor.

Argentum: Mala idea, si me retiro, el dolor de la lesión de tu de espalda volverá.

Talon: Da igual solo hazlo.

Argentum: Esta bien, tu dijiste.

En cuanto la armadura se va el dolor vuelve a Talon, quien cae arrodillado, Ahri corre a auxiliarlo.

Ahri: Mejor le hubieras hecho caso.

Talon: No, estoy bien.

Se trata de levantar, pero, nuevamente cae.

Argentum: Espera tengo una idea, señorita voy a necesitar de sus habilidades en poco.

Ahri: ¿en de que serviría yo?

Argentum: Ya lo vera señorita.

Argentum se queda en silencio.

Ahri: ¿Podías haberlo traído desde el principio?

Talon: No sabía que lo tenía, al igual que tú, apenas lo conozco.

Ahri: Pero el si te conoce.

Talon: No sé cómo, ni si quiera se porque me llamo Carlo, solo sé que… ¡Agh!

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Argentum: Listo, ya lo sobrecargué.

Ahri: ¡¿Sobrecargar?!

Argentum: Si.

En la piel de Talon empiezan a aparecer marcas luminosas de color azul Turquesa.

Ahri: ¡¿y porque hiciste eso?!

Argentum: Para hacer lo corto, la sobrecarga saca más esencia vital y magia que cura las heridas de su espalda, lo malo es que es tanta que tiene que liberarla.

Ahri: ¿¡Como?!

Argentum: Hay varias formas, que tome una roca y la llene de magia…

Talon al escuchar eso toma una piedra y comienza a transferir su energía.

Argentum. ¡No espera!, ¡eso es mala idea contigo!

La piedra se comienza a iluminar de la misma manera, pero las marcas y el dolor de Talon sigue, frustrado lanza la piedra lejos.

Talon: ¿¡Porque aún me duele?!

Argentum: Hacer eso solo quita una pequeña porción, necesitarías unas 30 piedras para calmarte, pero no será necesario, aquí tenemos algo mejor, o, mejor dicho, alguien mejor.

Talon: ¿Quién?

Argentum: Ella.

Ahri: ¿yo?

Argentum: Si, tu tipo de Vastaya devora esencias y lo que tiene Talon es exceso de magia y esencia vital, así que…

Ahri: No puedo, si lo hago…

Talon: Hazlo.

Ahri: Pero yo…

Talon: Has matado gente comiéndote su esencia, eso si lo sabia de tu especie, yo siempre he aguantado eso, solo hazlo.

Ahri duda, pero finalmente cede a su hambre cuando detecta la esencia de Talon, lo besa en los labios y poco a poco la marcas de Talon comienzan a desaparecer.

Ahri: (Sabe mejor que la última vez).

Se separan y Talon mira confundido a Ahri.

Ahri: ¿Qué?

Talon: ¿Era necesario besarme?, Sun Hee se comía mi esencia, pero nunca tuvo que besarme.

Ahri: Lo lamento fue por el momento.

Argentum: ¿No son novios ustedes 2?

Ahri: ¿Qué?, no, no.

Talon: Apenas nos conocimos hoy.

Argentum: Es por cómo actúan parecen una…

Se comienza a escuchar mas ruidos entre los árboles.

Ahri: Deben ser más miembros de la Hermandad Navori.

Talon: Entonces hay que irnos.

Spartan sale de los árboles.

Ahri: Tu caballo cobarde volvió.

Talon: No fue un cobarde, se encargo de los demás, mira las pesuñas.

Mira las pesuñas cubiertas de sangre.

Talon: No esperaba menos de un caballo demaciano, igual hay que irnos, no quiero que vengan mas guerreros de la Hermandad.

Sube al caballo, justo esta por irse, cuando Ahri se pone en medio.

Ahri: No te vas a ir, hasta que me digas lo que sepas de mi especie y paso con ella, y también que la armadura…

Argentum: Me llamo Argentum señorita.

Ahri: Argentum me diga, porque me dijo Vastaya Kumiho.

Talon: (No se ira hasta saber lo que yo sé de su especie).

Argentum: (Pues tráela, te ayudara mucho por si llegas a tener otra sobrecarga).

Talon: (¿Otra sobrecarga?, ¿no han terminado?)

Argentum: (Si, abrí algo que ahora no puedo cerrar, ella te puede ayudar mucho en lo que aprendes a controlarle y además de que se ve que ambos tienen algo).

Talon se queda pensando, hasta que se decide.

Talon: Tengo cosas que hacer en Jonia y me vendría bien una mano, así que te hago una propuesta.

Ahri: Te escucho.

Talon: Me acompañas en mi misión, me ayudas con las sobrecargas y a cambio, ambos, Argentum y yo te decimos lo que sabemos, ¿trato?

Talon extiende su mano, Ahri lo piensa un rato y acepta.

Ahri: Trato.

Toma la mano y la sube al caballo.

Talon: Hora de irnos.

Salen de la zona, mientras la piedra con la energía azul comienza a moverse y saca lo que parece ser una pequeña mano de pudiera.

Fin. Capítulo 1.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Jardín del Olvido

Capítulo 2: El Jardín del olvido.

Un grupo de la Hermandad Navori se encuentra examinando la zona donde Talon y Ahri pelearon contra Tejum y sus hombres, siendo dirigidos por una bella mujer, de cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestida con ropas negras con rojo, con un bozal de hierro y armada con unos guantes con uñas de metal.

Guerrero Navori: Capitana Kemono.

Kemono: Sigan buscando, ese idiota no debe haber quedado lejos.

Tejum: ¿A quien llamas idiota?, Bestia horrenda.

Tejum sale de los árboles, totalmente ileso.

Kemono: Al fin llegas idiota, dime, ¿Qué paso aquí?

Tejum: Nada de tu interés.

Kemono: Cuando dices eso solo significa una cosa, te volviste a encontrar con la Vastaya con forma de zorro y nuevamente te rechazo, aunque viendo todo esto, sin duda estaba molesta, hizo una masacre con los hombres.

Tejum (Con un tono molesto): No fue ella.

Kemono: ¿Quién fue entonces?

Tejum: Talon.

Kemono: ¿La sombra de la navaja en Jonia?

Tejum: Si, estuvo aquí, el fue quien mato a la mayoría de mis hombres.

Kemono: Y tu maste a 2, y no mientas, reconozco tu magia y las marcas que hacen tus armas.

Tejum: Si, mate a 2, ¿y qué?

Kemono, sin decir nada, le arranca el brazo con sus guantes, se quita el bozal y revela una boca llena de colmillos monstruosos y afilados, abre la boca y comienza a devorar el brazo de Tejum, este solo la mira con enojo y el resto de la hermandad lo ve con miedo y asco, incluso uno de ellos vomita; termina de comerse el brazo y se coloca de nuevo el bozal.

Tejum: Siempre has sido una mujer asquerosa.

Kemono: Me lo dice, el pervertido que trato de casarse con una mujer que solo conoció en 2 días.

Tejum: Es amor.

Kemono: Lo que tu digas.

La parte donde la mano de Tejum fue cortada, el agua lo rodea y le crea una nueva.

Kemono: Al menos conseguiste lo que te pidió el General Takesh.

Tejum: Si, cerré el trato con ese grupo criminal de Valoran, nos darán armas a cambio de no hacerles nada.

Kemono: Odio negociar con la basura, y mas si viene de donde esta Noxus.

Tejum: Yo también, al menos sus armas nos servirán para mejorar el armamento a la Hermandad, solo tenemos que mandarlas a las Fabricas Kashuri para que las mejoren, por cierto, ¿y el resto de mis hombres?, deje a 5 escondidos en caso de emergencia.

Kemono: Están muertos, todos tiene el cráneo aplastado, destrozados y con marcas de herraduras.

Tejum: Debió haber sido el caballo de Talon, nunca había visto a un caballo tan bien entrenado para el combate.

Kemono: Debe ser un caballo demaciano, esos corceles son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Tejum: Eso no importa ahora, debo buscar a ese bastardo de Noxus.

Tejum se trata de ir, pero Kemono se pone en medio.

Kemono: No lo harás, debes volver a la base para informar de esto al General Takesh.

Tejum: Lo hare después, primero tengo que buscar ese idiota y traer de nuevo a mi amada.

Kemono: Con que ella ayudo a un noxiano, ahora es enemiga de Jonia y, por tanto, de la Hermandad Navori.

Tejum: Tócala y yo te matare.

Kemono: Tus amenazas me son insignificantes.

Cuando parece que ambos se pelearan, un pequeño ser de roca emerge, de unos 10 centímetros de alto y con unas marcas de magia de color azul turquesa.

Guerrero Navori: ¿Qué rayos es eso?

El pequeño mira a los guerreros, luego comienza a moverse de un lado al otro hasta que se detiene.

Tejum: ¿Y ahora qué?

En eso un ser gigante hecho por completo de sombras emerge.

Tejum: Otra sombra corrompida de los Yaneli.

Kemono: Hermandad prepárense.

Los guerreros Navori rodean a la sombra, el pequeño ser de roca mira fijamente a la sombra, la cual comienza a atacar a todos los guerreros.

Kemono: Mantengan posición.

Un Yordle mapache con una lanza ataca a la sombra,

¿?: ¡Muere!

La lanza solo lo atraviesa y no le hace nada, la sombra lo mira y de un golpe lo estrella en el suelo.

¿?: ¡Mierda!

La sombra esta por aplastarlo, cuando el pequeño ser de roca se pone en medio de los 2.

¿?: ¿¡Que haces enano!?, ¡quítate o te aplastara!

El pequeño ser de roca comienza a rodearse de unas llamas azul turquesa y de sus ojos lanza un rayo de energía azul, que destruye por completo a la sombra y varias partes del bosque, al acabar, todos quedan impactados, mientras el pequeño ser comienza a retirarse.

¿?: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Kemono: Te lo diré Kaosu, es nuestra futura arma secreta, ¡atrápenlo!

Un guerrero Navori trata de atraparlo, el pequeño ser de piedra convierte su piel en madera, y extiende sus brazos para sujetarlo y luego estamparlo en el suelo, los demás guerreros se lanzan a pelear, el pequeño cambia a su piel a acero sólido, las armas lo impactan y se rompen en pedazos.

Kemono: Bola de inútiles.

Tejum: El General se queda los buenos, a nosotros solo nos da grandes cantidades de idiotas.

Mas guerreros de la Hermandad Navori trata de capturarlo, cuando un grupo de Rapaz Voladores aparece de los cielos, los guerreros retroceden y varios de estos se ponen entre ellos y el pequeño de piedra, uno de ellos, de plumaje rojo, se coloca en el suelo y el pequeño ser sube a él.

Kemono: No dejen que escape, Kaosu ve por él.

Kaosu: ¿¡y yo por qué?!

Kemono: Porque si no lo haces te volverás mi cena.

Kaosu: Esta bien, perra de dientes feos.

Corre a toda prisa, esquivando a todos los Rapaces hasta que uno de ellos se interpone, abre la boca revelando sus dientes.

Kaosu: Que me lleven los…

El Rapaz rojo da un gruñido y el otro Rapaz se detiene, da una seña y todos comienzan a volar, el rojo antes de irse toma a Kaosu y emprende el vuelo.

Kaosu: ¡Me lleva la mierda!

La manda de Rapaces se comienza a retirar.

Tejum: Parece que hoy no cenaras Yordle.

Kemono: Me da igual, los Yordles son muy grasosos, lo que debemos buscar es a ese enano, ustedes sigan de cerca a esos Rapaces y si tiene oportunidad capturen a ese enano de piedra.

Guerrero Navori: Si señora.

Un grupo de 5 guerreros suben a unos caballos y comienzan a perseguir a los Rapaces.

Mientras ya muy lejos, Talon y Ahri siguen cabalgando en Spartan.

Ahri: Entonces tu y ella estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Talon: Se podría decir así.

Ahri: ¿Y porque nunca le dijiste que vivieran juntos?

Talon: Lo pensé varias veces, pero la lealtad a mi familia era mas grande que mis deseos y sueños, por eso nunca le dije nada.

Ahri: ¿Tu familia?, ¿tus padres no te dejaban estar con ella?

Talon: Todo lo opuesto Drazhan y Ermo insistieron en que fuera con ella, de hecho, el resto de la banda también insistía.

Ahri: ¿Banda?, no era tu familia.

Talon: En realidad era una banda de mercenarios, pero lo consideraba como mi familia, Drazhan y Ermo fueron quienes me criaron y por eso los identifico como mis padres.

Argentum: ¿y qué hay de María y Ghost?

Talon: Ya te dije, no conozco a nadie llamada María o Ghost.

Argentum: Ellos son tus padres.

Talon: Un padre no es quien te tiene, sino quien te cuida, para mi serían más como mis progenitores.

Ahri: Lamento interrumpir esa discusión de quienes son tus padres, pero pueden seguir diciéndome de Sun Hee y de los Vastaya Kumihos.

Talon: Vale, Argentum tu sigue, ¿Qué sabes de su especie?

Argentum: Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

Ahri: Que tal, ¿porque solo hay 2 de mi especie en Jonia?

Argentum: Eso es fácil, es por culpa de la Vastayashai'rei original de los Kumihos, la gran Myeong-Suk.

Ahri: ¿Qué hizo?

Argentum: Mmmm…Se enamoro de la persona incorrecta, de un ser celestial muy poderoso y amable, pero casado con otra celestial, extremadamente celosa, temperamental y vengativa.

Talon: Ya sé a dónde va esto, los descubrió y se decidió vengar con su descendencia.

Argentum: Exacto, creo unos seres extraños y comenzaron a casar a todos los Vastaya Kumihos, hasta no quedar ninguno en Jonia, Valoran, Shurima, incluso en el otro lado de Runaterra ya no existen, solo queda una tribu y está en Olimptian.

Ahri: ¿Olimptian?, nunca he oído de ese lugar.

Argentum: Pues…

Talon: Ya llegamos.

Se detiene cerca de una entrada rodeada de arbustos y rosas, Ahri al verlo siente miedo.

Ahri: El Jardín del olvido.

Argentum: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Talon: Vengo por información.

Ahri: ¿Información?, en el Jardín se viene a olvidar, no a conseguir información.

Talon: Lo sé, pero es mi única pista para encontrar a mi maestro.

Ahri: ¿Qué pista?

Talon saca de su bolsa un pétalo de un lirio blanco, Ahri se siente incomoda al tenerlo cerca, Talon nota su forma de actuar.

Talon: Estas actuando muy raro, ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Ahri: Ya estuve aquí y si vuelvo a pisar el jardín, no creo que pueda volver a salir con vida.

Talon: Entonces es mejor que te quedes aquí, mientras yo voy.

Talon baja de Spartan y se acerca a la entrada.

Ahri: ¡Espera!

Ahri baja y corre hacia él.

Ahri: ¡No sabes que peligroso puede ser el Jardín!, todo el que entra…

Talon: No vuelve a ser el mismo, ya he oído las historias y me arriesgo mucho en hacer esto, pero para una persona sin propósito, la muerte es el mejor fin que puede tener.

Ahri: Pero no mueren aquellos que entran, se quiebran, se vuelven una sombra de la persona que fueron.

Talon: Si eso es cierto, valdrá la pena intentarlo.

Comienza a entrar al jardín, cuando Ahri lo detienen sujetándolo del brazo.

Ahri: Por favor, no quiero perder mi primera pista de quien soy en mucho tiempo.

Talon: Tranquila, estaré bien.

Intenta seguir, pero Ahri lo sigue deteniendo, luego Spartan la ayuda, mordiendo la capa de Talon y para acabar, Argentum activa las Grebas, la armadura en los pies, y clava ambas piernas al suelo.

Talon (Tono Sarcástico): (Genial)

Argentum: Tal vez deberías hacerle caso, los lirios del Jardín son tan peligrosos que solo los Fantomex pueden tratar con ellos.

Talon: ¿Qué dijiste?

Argentum: Que los Fantomex solo pueden tratar con ellos.

Talon: Hay gente que saca flores del jardín del Olvido.

Argentum: Si, de hecho, los Fantomex tienen un trato con la anciana encargada del Jardín, ella los deja llevarse a algunos lirios y ellos a cambio…

Antes de que termine su oración, un grito lleno de ira se escucha.

Kasou: ¡Bájame en este instante, pajarraco de mierda!

La manada (o parvada, no sé cómo clasificarlo) de Rapaces aparece, con el pequeño ser roca en cima de uno de ellos y un Yordle, con aspecto de un mapache de pelaje café, en las garras de uno.

Ahri: Eso no se ve todos los días.

Talon: Una manada de Rapaces con un Yordle, pero ¿qué es esa cosa encima del rojo?

Argentum: Talon, cuando nos fuimos olvidaste la roca, ¿verdad?

Talon: ¿Cuál roca?

Argentum: La que usaste para tratar de calmar tu sobrecarga.

Talon: A esa roca, no la olvide.

Argentum: Pues, acaba de volver, esa cosa que esta con las aves.

Ahri: Rapaz Volador, así se llama la especie.

En eso el pequeño se alanza desde el Rapaz al suelo.

Kasou: ¡Enano demente!

El Rapaz suelta a Kasou.

Kasou: ¡Te maldigo pajarraco de mierda!

Argentum: Sera mejor ir por él.

Talon: ¿Por qué?, se ve que ya tiene un amigo.

Argentum: No entiendes, a esos enanos se les conoce como Golems Rúnicos y tienen la personalidad altamente influenciable y que puede llevar a que actúe de formas erráticas.

Talon: Dilo en palabras simples.

Argentum: Es como un niño, que si le enseñas que portarse mal es divertido el pensara que lo es y se meterá en problemas.

Talon: Bien, pero para tu mala suerte ambos cayeron en el jardín y si quieres que vaya por ellos, tendrás que dejar que me mueva.

Argentum: Entiendo, te dejare moverte, siempre y cuando uses mi armadura.

Talon: Así será.

Talon se cubre por completo de la armadura de Argentum.

Talon: Ustedes esperan aquí, si algo sale mal…

Ahri: No pienso quedarme aquí, ya te dije, no voy a perder mi pista.

Talon: Como desees, Spartan quédate aquí.

Entran al jardín, mientras Spartan se queda afuera, Ahri se siente sumamente nerviosa e intranquila, ya que unas flores se mueven cuando ambos pasan.

En medio del Jardín, Kasou se levanta, con la cara llena de lodo y ramas de árboles.

Kasou: ¿Por qué me uní a los Navori?, ni siquiera creo en su estúpida causa, a si ya me acorde, me expulsaron de la Ciudad de Bandle y necesitaba trabajo, da igual, renuncio a la Hermandad, mejor me voy a Valoran, al menos ahí no hay una loca que amenaza con comerme.

Se limpia toda la tierra que trae encima y ve al enano a su lado.

Kasou: ¿Qué no escuchaste?, no me interesas ya, si quieres te puedes ir a hacer lo que hacías.

El enano comienza a hacer movimientos con sus manos.

Kasou: ¿Qué?, habla no te entiendo.

Ighilya: Bienvenidos.

Una anciana, de cabello gris canoso, ojos verdes marino y vestida con un manto colorido aparece frente a ellos.

Kasou: ¿Quién eres anciana decrepita?

Ighilya: Yo soy la jardinera de este hermoso jardín.

Kasou: ¿Jardín?

Mira a su alrededor y no le toma mucho deducir donde están.

Kasou: ¡Me lleva el maldito demonio!, ¡estamos en el jodido Jardín del Olvido!

La anciana saca unas tijeras y comienza a podar algunas hojas de los lirios.

Ighilya: Parece que ambos cayeron aquí por casualidad.

Kasou: La verdad es que si anciana, y si me permite yo me largo, no tengo ningún interés de estar aquí.

Se empieza a ir, siendo seguido por el pequeño de roca, en eso, una rama atrapa al pequeño.

Kasou: ¿¡Que mierda!?

Ighilya: Curioso, parece que las flores sienten un interés particular por tu amigo, y no dejaran que se vaya.

Kasou: Como sea, no me importa ese enano, que se lo queden.

Sigue su camino, pero se detiene cuando comienza a escuchar ruidos de auxilio del pequeño, al cual, las ramas comienzan a rodear y a absorber su energía.

Kasou: (No debo, no es mi asunto, es de alguien más...).

Solo da un paso, cuando recuerda a un Yordle similar a él, hembra y mayor, su madre, cantándole una canción para dormir, lo recuesta en la cama y le dice.

_Mama de Kasou: Harás grandes cosas mi pequeño, solo no olvides de dónde vienes y quién eres._

Kasou: Esta decidido, estoy loco y hoy me muero.

Empuña una daga pequeña, usa a la anciana para impulsarse y llegar hasta las ramas que sostienen al enano de roca, comienza a cortar una en una, algunas tratan de detenerlo, colocando unos lirios frente a él y poco a poco, tratan de arrancarle su esencia y recuerdos.

Kasou: A no, nadie se roba los recuerdos de mi madre.

Apuñala al lirio en el centro, partiéndolo por la mitad, logra cortar la rama que sujeta al enano, lo toma y comienza a correr, esquivando cada rama que se pone frente a él.

Kasou: Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Una rama lo deriva y cae al suelo.

Kasou: ¡Carajo!

La rama lo vuelve a atacar, Kasou se defiende con su daga, pero es desarmado con mucha facilidad; Talon y Ahri aparecen en ese momento y ven a las ramas tratar de atrapar al pequeño de roca e inmovilizar a Kasou.

Ahri: Tenemos que ayudarlos.

Talon: Eso haremos, tu ayuda al Golem Rúnico, yo al mapache.

Ahri corre hacia el pequeño, lo toma y corre esquivando cada rama y liana que trata de atraparla, una rama la comienza a rodear, ella crea un orbe mágico azul, lo lanza y la rama cae por el impacto simultaneo de ida y regreso.

Ahri: Listo, ahora…

Ighilya: Iminha ya veo que volviste.

Ahri queda en shock al escuchar a la jardinera.

Ahri: No quería, pero tenía que.

Las enredaderas de lirios se levantan, listas para atrapar a Ahri, incluso un lirio que ella reconoce se coloca cerca de sus labios, el pequeño Golem, se pone en su cabeza y comienza a disparar un rayo de energía azul, que quema a cada enredadera que se acerca, el tallo que portaba el lirio blanco retrocede ante el fuego.

Talon llega donde está siendo atacado Kasou.

Kasou: ¡¿Tu quien demonios eres?!

Talon: El que te salvara.

Kasou: ¡Pues date prisa!

Talon: (Argentum).

Argentum: (Dime).

Talon: (Tienes un arma, yo perdí la mía y las demás están con Spartan).

Argentum: (Si, de hecho, tengo 2, una espada y un cañón, pero usa la espada, el cañón no podrías usarla).

Talon: (No preguntarse ahora porque no puedo usar el cañón, así que dame al espada).

Del brazal derecho se extiende una espada larga, de color plata, y con hermosos detalles, Talon corre hacia el tallo y de un tajo lo corta por la mitad, Kasou cae al suelo.

Kasou: Gracias.

Talon: De nada, ¿qué te parece si me devuelves el favor?

Kasou: No veo que más puedo hacer, pero ¿tienes un arma?, mi daga y lanza están destruidas.

Talon: Están en mi bolsa con mi caballo.

En eso Spartan aparece en la entrada corriendo a toda velocidad, salta a la jardinera, sube a Ahri a su lomo y corre hacia Talon y Kasou, esquivando cada rama y tallo que lo ataca.

Talon: Te dije que te quedaras afuera.

En la entrada aparecen 3 guerreros de la Hermandad Navori montados a caballo.

Guerrero Navori: Mira ahí esta Kasou y el enano.

Talon: ¿Eres de la Hermandad?

Kasou: Lo era, oficialmente renuncio a ella, solo me trae problemas y me amenazan de comerme vivo.

Guerrero Navori: Un traidor, pagaras por…¡Ahhh!

Una de las ramas toma al guerrero Navori, los otros 2 tratan de ayudarlo a su compañero, pero mas ramas aparecen y los atrapan, lirios se acercan a sus rostros y comienzan a absorber la esencia de estos.

Ahri: (Me trae malos recuerdos).

Talon aprovecha la situación y busca en su bolsa un arma para Kasou.

Talon: ¡Oye!, ¡Tanuki!

Kasou: ¡No me digas así!

Talon: ¿Con que armas te identificas más?

Kasou: Rifles.

Busca y encuentra uno que cree perfecto.

Talon. Atrapa.

Lanza un mosquete Hextech a Kasou.

Kasou: Un Mosquete Hexileno de Vishlaa, estas cosas están prohibidas en Piltover.

Talon: Diviértete con él.

Kasou abre fuego y ráfagas de energía Hextech cortan grandes cantidades de las ramas y perforando algunos árboles y rocas.

Kasou: ¡Mueran asquerosas flores!

Mientras Kasou sigue atacando, el pequeño ser se acerca a Talon.

Talon: ¿Este es el Golem?

Argentum: Si, como nació de tu energía, tiene un vinculo contigo y te encontrará donde quiera que estés.

Ahri: Que tierno, es como un hijo tuyo.

Kasou: Oigan, no voy a durar para siempre haciendo esto, hagan un plan.

Talon piensa, hasta que ve como las flores absorben por completo la esencia de los soldados y nota, a la vez, que unos pequeños destellos de luz avanzan por los tallos hasta llegar a las raíces, en eso se le ocurre una idea.

Talon: (¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?).

Argentum: (Yo creo que sí).

Talon: Enano ven.

Talon le susurra algo al oído y el pequeño Golem asiente, se pone frente a la anciana y se quita la armadura.

Talon: Te ofrezco un trato a ti y tus flores, mi esencia a cambio de que los dejes ir a ellos.

Ighilya: ¿Por qué las flores habrían de aceptar?, ese pequeño es más tentador que tú.

Talon: Porque yo cree a ese enano, ahora Argentum, sobrecarga.

Argentum: En seguida.

En la piel de Talon aparecen unas marcas brillantes de color azul turquesa, al instante en que aparecen, las flores reaccionan y atrapan a Talon.

Ighilya: Parece que ahora ellas te quieren a ti.

Ahri: ¡Talon!

Cada flor comienza a devorar parte de su esencia.

Talon: (¿Cuánto puedo durar así?).

Argentum: (Toda tu vida).

Talon: (Espero no llegar a eso, tengo cosas que hacer).

Ahri: ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

Ahri corre con su orbe preparado con Kasou preparando su mosquete.

Mientras ellos ayudan a Talon, el pequeño Golem comienza a seguir la energía de Talon a atreves de los tallos, al ver que hay tierra de por medio, cambia su piel a madera y empieza a excavar, en un punto, el Golem llega a un lugar donde no hay mas tierra, y ve en medio de todo, una gran semilla conectada a todas las raíces, se acerca a ella y trata de levantarla, pero resulta muy grande y pesada, se sienta en el suelo cansado.

¿?: (¿Qué es lo que hago?, es muy grande, no, debo seguir, por el señor mapache que me salvo, mi creador y esa mujer mitad animal, dependen de mi).

El Golem se acerca de nuevo a la semilla y sigue luchando por levantarla, cada vez mas la semilla se vuelve mas liviana y pequeña para él, llegando a cargarla solo con una mano, siente como su cuerpo se hace mas pesado y necesita apoyarse en su otra mano.

Afuera Ahri derriba a unos lirios cerca del rostro de Talon.

Ahri: ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió una idea tan estúpida?!

Talon: Créeme, he tenido peores ideas, pero confía, se lo que hago.

Ahri: ¿¡Y que esperas que pase!?

El suelo se comienza a romper, abriéndose un gran hoyo en medio de todo, de el emerge un ser corpulento, de 4 metros de altura, hecho de roca con marcas de energía turquesa, trayendo en su mano derecha una gran semilla color verde marino, con múltiples raíces saliendo de ella, al verlo la Jardinera se horroriza.

Ighilya: El corazón.

Kasou: ¿Ese es el enano?

Talon: Si, como sabia que todo lo que estas plantas se comían iba a una parte y él tiene un vínculo conmigo le dije que cuando comenzaran a comer mi esencia el localizara a donde se dirigía, y ahora…

La armadura de Argentum vuelve, al tenerla puesta, los lirios no pueden absorber su esencia, se libera cortando las lianas con la espada, toma a Ahri y Kasou y se colocan cerca del Golem.

Ighilya: ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Talon: ¡Kronos!

El Golem voltea a verlo.

Ahri: ¿Lo llamaste Kronos?

Talon: Si, ahora, ¡Golpea a la semilla!

Kronos tira la semilla al suelo y le da un puñetazo tan fuerte, que abre una grieta en ella y algunos de los tallos, arboles, flores y lirios se estremecen.

Ighilya: ¡No lo hagan!

Kasou: ¡Alto vieja demente!

Kasou se pone en medio, apuntando con el Mosquete Hexileno directo a ella.

Kasou: Esta cosa, tiene múltiples formas de dispara y me da mucha curiosidad que puede hacer la función cañón laser, si no quiere que a pruebe con usted, quédese quieta.

Ighilya se ve forzada a quedarse quieta.

Talon: Ahora hablemos como personas civilizadas, ¿le parece bien?

Ighilya: ¿Qué es lo que desea del jardín?

Talon: Quiero sacar un recuerdo.

Ighilya: Cuando las flores toman algo, nunca puede ser devuelto,

Talon: Kronos, da otro golpe.

Kronos propina otro puñetazo, abriendo mas la semilla y haciendo que algunos de los arboles se comienzan a desquebrajar.

Ighilya: ¡Basta!, ¡dañaras el equilibrio de este Jardín!

Talon: ¡Pues diga lo que quiero oír!, luego nos iremos y dejare la semilla, se que usted hace trato con gente llamada Fantomex y que ellos se llevan algunas flores para borrar la memoria de personas, así que deben saber la forma de devolverlos.

Ighilya: Lo que hagan los Fantomex con los lirios que se llevan no es de mi incumbencia.

Talon: Kronos, otro golpe.

Kronos se prepara para golpear de nuevo.

Ighilya: ¡Espera!

Talon le hace una seña a Kronos para que se detenga.

Talon: Hable.

Ighilya: No se que es lo que hacen ellos con las flores y menos si tienen un método para recuperar recuerdos, pero se donde esta un grupo de ellos.

Talon: Dígalo.

Ighilya: Los Fantomex que vienen hablan de la familia de Fantomex que desertaron y que habitan actualmente en alguna parte de tu nación noxiano, es todo lo que se.

Talon: Eso me sirve.

Kronos deja la semilla y Kasou baja el Mosquete, Talon se dirige a Ahri.

Talon: Tomen a los caballos y esperen afuera.

Ahri: ¿Qué?, no voy a dejarte solo.

Talon: Descuida, será rápido.

Toman a los caballos y salen, Talon se acerca a la semilla, coloca su mano en la grieta y con lo que le sobre de su sobrecarga, sana la grieta, acto seguido toma un lirio del Jardín.

Talon: Vea esto como un intercambio justo, sano las heridas de su semilla y a cambio me llevo un lirio.

Guarda el lirio en su bolsa.

Ighilya: Tengo una pregunta para ti.

Talon: Hágala.

Ighilya: ¿Qué es tan importante para arriesgar tu vida y la de ellos?

Talon: Solo tenía planeado arriesgar mi vida, y no la de ellos, y el motivo…solo le diré, que un hombre sin propósito no vale nada.

Talon se retira dejando al Jardín del Olvido y a su Jardinera atrás.

Fin. Capítulo 2.


End file.
